kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Shoukaku
Info Basic Upgrade Second Upgrade Third Upgrade (Reversible) Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Hourly Notifications |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Clip = }} Character Appearance * Artist: Konishi (コニシ) * Shoukaku wears a shortened miko uniform with arm bracers and thigh boots with propellers protuding from them. Like most archer carriers, she wields a bow and wears a muneate inscribed with the katakana character "シ" which is read as "Shi". This is because Shoukaku is written as Shiyoukaku in Japanese. * Shoukaku has long silver hair with a hairband. Her flight deck is attached to her right arm. Personality * Seiyuu: Iori Nomizu (野水伊織) Notes * Upon reaching level 88, Shoukaku Kai Ni is capable of remodeling into Kai Ni A, which upgrades her into an armored carrier with better overall stats and the ability to use (yet to be introduced) jet-powered and heavy aircraft at the cost of smaller total aircraft capacity. **Shoukaku Kai Ni A also has the unique feature of being capable of switching back and forth between her Kai Ni A and Kai Ni forms via remodeling. **Shoukaku must first be remodeled into Kai Ni in order to unlock the option of remodeling into Kai Ni A. **As an armored carrier similar to Taihou, Shoukaku Kai Ni A is capable of launching aircraft during the shelling phase even while in a medium damage state. **Switching between forms not only requires an expenditure of Ammo and Steel like with normal remodeling, but also requires Development Materials. (15 for from Kai Ni to Kai Ni A, 10 for from Kai Ni A to Kai N) ***Modernization losses still apply when remodeling from/into Kai Ni A. *Shoukaku at her Kai Ni and Kai Ni A forms is the first carrier ingame to have an attack range of Medium instead of Short. Trivia *Sunk by American submarine [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Cavalla_(SS-244) USS Cavalla] on 19 June 1944. *Taihou was made using Shoukaku's design as a basis. Shoukaku's Kai Ni A remodel - based on the hypothetical scenario of Shoukaku surviving the Battle of the Philippine Sea and receiving upgrades - likely uses this lineage as the basis for Shoukaku's hypothetical conversion into an armored carrier. **Coincidentally, both were sunk by submarine attacks. *Her hair band bears the insignia of the Imperial Japanese Naval Air Service (this same insignia was also used by the Imperial Japanese Army Air Force and the modern Japanese Air Self Defense Force). See Also *View Shoukaku CG *List of Standard Carriers *Wikipedia entry on carrier Shoukaku Category:Shōkaku Class Category:Standard Carriers